


Two Letters..?

by wybiebat



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Gen, Magical Dudley Dursley, Pre-Hogwarts, Yelling, like a week before, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/wybiebat
Summary: in the tags^^
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Two Letters..?

Snape handed each of the boys a letter,”It seems that both of you will be attending Hogwarts. How... fortunate, I assume?”

“You assume wrong, Professor.” Harry said, smile suddenly becoming strained. 

Dudley shrank back at the force of the glare Harry gave him. “This talentless, stupid, no good pig is magical?” Harry said lowly, a fierce look upon his eyes. Vernon blustered,” I’ll have you know-“

“SHUT UP!” Harry shouted.

“Why can’t I have something to myself for once? You always get everything you want, and now you get magic too?!” Harry choked, his dirty face scrunched up in a nasty sneer,”I hate you, Dudley! I hate you I hate you I hate you! I wish you would just _die!_ I wish I could _rip you apart!_ ” Harry shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. Harry _snarled_ at Dudley, looking positively feral, and leapt at him. Ripping the letter from his hands, Harry tore it right in front of him. Big, fat tears were rolling down Dudleys face, and Harry felt a sick sort of satisfaction at being able to make _him_ cry for once. Vernon made a grab at Harry, but Snape got to him first. Snape shoved Harry behind him and cast a Patronus. He whispered a quick message and the silvery doe shot off as Harry kept screaming abuse at Dudley. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterdayyyyy at 2 in the morning. :p
> 
> if enough people like it, i might write more... but i need encouragement!! constructive criticism welcome


End file.
